OS La chambre de Rose
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT - Edward appelle Bella pour qu'elle le rejoigne à la villa Cullen. Mais quand elle arrive là-bas, ce n'est pas Edward qui l'attend.


**Et bien oui, une première fois à tout. Mon premier yaoi. Dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas, comme ça je sais pour la suite. Je voudrais essayer veaucoup de genres au début comme OS et puis finalement je crois que je vais me lancer dans une fic. Pourquoi pas après tout.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, par contre l'histoire est tout à moi.**

**ROSALIE & BELLA**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Edward m'avait envoyé un texto en me demandant de venir le rejoindre chez lui. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment poser plus de questions et vingt minutes plus tard je me retrouvais devant la ville des Cullen. Avant même que je ne frappe, la porte s'ouvrit. Rosalie me regarda visiblement agacé, mais je remarquai dans ses prunelles dorées une lueur qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. J'avala ma salive et fis une tentative.

« Je … Edward n'est pas là ? » Demandais-je en rougissant. Elle me toisa méchamment et me répondit.

« Il a mieux à faire que de rester ici avec toi. »

Puis à mon plus grand étonnement elle se retourna et marcha à vitesse humaine vers le salon en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle. Je pris sa pour une invitation et entra. Elle était dos à moi et regarda par la fenêtre. Je regardai ses cheveux soyeux et lisses, sa taille. Ses fesses pleines. A cette idée, je senti mon visage s'embraser. Elle se retourna et me regarda de bas en haut. Je vis sa mâchoire ce contracter. J'osais à peine demander :

« Où est-t-il ? » Elle soupira.

« Il est allé chasser. » Je ne comprenais pas.

« Mais… Alors pourquoi il… Il m'a envoyé un texto me disant de… »

« Je sais, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé ce message. »

Me coupa-t-elle la parole. Elle sembla hésiter. J'étais complètement pommée. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je doucement.

Je sursautai quand elle s'approcha à vitesse vampirique. Son visage se trouva proche du mien et je sentais son souffle caresser mon visage.

« Il y a des choses que je dois t'expliquer Isabella. »

Je frissonnai à l'entente de mon nom complet. Je me sentis bizarre, elle était bien trop proche de moi pour mon propre bien. Le rouge me mentait aux joues mais je demandais courageusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rosalie. »

Elle ferma les yeux et je fis de même. J'entendis sa respiration erratique. Nos souffles se mélangeaient. J'étais définitivement excité par cette situation. Elle se rapprocha encore et je sentis sa poitrine contre la mienne.

« Tu m'énerves. Depuis le début, depuis toujours. A chaque fois que tu es trop proche de moi… J'ai cette sensation. Cette putain d'envie de te baiser. T'inquiète, j'adore Emmet. Mais tu me fais sentir bizarre. Tout comme tu te sens maintenant. Je le sens tu sais. Je peux sentir la cyprine couler dans te culotte. Elle est moyée n'est-ce pas ? »

Je respirais fort, je l'entendais. Je hoquetai quand je sentis sa main contre mon pantalon entre mes jambes et gémis.

« Rosalie… » Elle souriait en coin, fière d'elle.

« Ca t'excite, hein. »

J'attrapais ses cheveux de ma main droite et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne. Je violais la barrière qu'étaient ses lèvres et nos langues se mêlèrent sensuellement. Elle appuya plus fort contre mon entre-jambe et je poussai un gémissement dans sa bouche. Je passai ma main sous son haut et pris son sein en coupe à travers son soutien et posa l'autre sur sa fesse.

« Seulement aujourd'hui. » Murmurais-je à son oreille en la lui mordillant.

« Puis nous ferons comme avant. » Ajouta-t-elle en gémissent. Elle me souleva à terre quand je léchai et embrassa son coup et quand je rouvrît les yeux elle me déposa sur son lit. Elle déboutonna mon chemisier vert et le jeta à terre. Elle regarda avec gourmandise mes seins qui bougèrent au ritme de ma respiration saccadée. Je l'aidai à enlever son haut et déboutonna son jean qu'elle enleva elle-même. Je me plaçai entre ses jambes. Ses sous-vêtements à sorti de couleur bleu nuit et noir lui allait à merveille. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller lui donnèrent un air angélique, mais ses yeux provocants contredisaient le tout. Ses formes plus que généreuse étaient un appelle à la luxure. Elle me sourît coquinement.

« Tu ne vas faire que regarder ? »

J'avalai avec difficulté puis me pencha sur son corps à moitié dévêtu et déposa des baisers papillons de son épaule à la naissance des ses seins. Je dégrafai son soutien-gorge. Mes doigts continuèrent lentement leur route sur le corps de Rosalie et terminèrent sur ses hanches. Je regardai avec délice les mamelons roses de cette divine créature puis les gobèrent goulument. Elle poussa un long gémissement et caressa mes longues mèches brunes.

« Merde, Bella. »

Je titillai la pointe de son téton, puis affligea le même traitement délicieux à l'autre. J'introduisais une main dans son string et caressa sa toison blonde. Elle écarta largement les jambes et je fis de mon pouce des ronds sur son clitoris, pendant qu'elle cria mon nom. Sa cyprine coula sur mes doigts et je les sorti de sa culotte pour les lécher puis replaça mes doigts humides où ils étaient. J'entrai un doigt dans sa chatte brulante et douce.

« Tu veux que je te lèche, Rosalie ? Que j'avale tout ton jus. Tu veux sentir ma langue ? » Ma voix était rauque par le désir.

« Oui, Bella, je t'en supplie. » L'entendis-je dire.

« Oui, vas-y, supplie comme la petite pute que tu es. »

J'arrachai sa culotte et entrai un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle aimait sa. Je déposai ma langue sur son centre bouillant et lapai tout le jus qu'elle me donna. Je remontai jusqu'à son visage toujours en la doigtant et l'embrassa pour qu'elle goute son jus sur ma langue.

« T'aime ça, hein, petite salope. » Elle geignit.

J'accélérai et remplaça mes doigts par langue et elle atteignit un orgasme en criant mon prénom de plus en plus fort. J'enlevai mon jean pendant qu'elle se remettait de son orgasme et vit que ma petite culotte était complètement trempée. Je l'enlevai et commença à me doigter pendant qu'elle se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir du bureau. Elle en sorti un vibrateur et j'en fût encor plus excité. Elle s'approcha de moi en l'allument. Elle le passa sur mes seins et prit mon poignet pour que j'arrête. Elle traça une ligne sur mon ventre, puis sur ma petite chatte rasée.

« Maintenant c'est à ton tour poupée. »

Elle ricana et écarta mes jambes. Elle caressa mon clito avec le vibrateur puis le rentra dans mon vagin. Je gémissais. Elle fit des va-et-vient et titilla mon paquet de nerf avec son pouce. Je ne tardai pas à venir fortement en criant son nom et elle sortit le vibrateur de ma chatte. Elle se mit en soixante-neuf sur moi et commença à laper la cyprine qui coula sur mes cuisses, puis lécha ma chatte luisante. Je relevai la tête et fit de même avec elle. Nous étions proches du septième ciel quand la porte s'ouvra et alla claquer contre le mur. Rosalie bondit du lit, j'étais terrifiée par l'idée de nous faire surprendre par Edward ou Emmet. Mais à notre grand étonnement ce n'était ni Edward ni Emmet qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rosalie<strong>

« Jazz ? » Demandais-je surprise. Bella et moi échangions un regard gêné.

« Je vois que j'arrive juste à temps. » Il ricana. « Vous auriez pus le dire. Je vous aurez rejoins depuis le début. »

Bella se leva et s'approcha complètement nu de Jasper, lui enleva son t-shirt sans un mot puis déboutonna son jean. Sa queue se faisait bien deviner à travers son boxer et je voyais qu'il bandait comme un taureau. Il souleva Bella du sol et la déposa sur mon lit. Je regardai comment elle guida son gland vers son entrée et il méta les jambes de Bella sur ses épaules. Il la pénétra d'un coup sec et excité par cet vu j'entrai trois doigts en moi. Il fit des vas et vient et je montai sur le lit. J'approchai mon vagin dégoulinant de jus du visage de Bella, qu'elle commença à laper et Jasper caressa durement mes seins en faisant des vas et vient rapide. Belle fut la première à venir et je la suivis de près. Jasper sort sa queue de la chatte de Bella et éjacula sur le ventre de Bella. Je me mis à genoux et le cul en l'air je léchai le foutre du ventre de Bella, me léchant les lèvres une fois fini.

« Vous êtes trop bonnes toutes les deux. »

Il mit sa main sur ma hanche et mit un doigt en moi. Je mis mes deux bras autour de son cou et gémissait de plaisir. Je vis Bella se pencher et prendre le pénis de Jasper en bouche et sucer vigoureusement. Elle prit ses boules en main les massais. Nous restions un moment comme-ça, jusqu'à ce que Jasper se lève et me retourne comme une crêpe et rentra son sexe gorgé de sang dans mon antre pendant que Bella nous regardait avec des yeux immenses. Pendant que Jasper se mouvait en moi je regardai Bella avec fascination. Ses longes mèches ondulés retombèrent sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bruns brillèrent de malice. Ses tétons pointèrent vers nous et elle entra et sortait trois dans en elle, en nous observant. Cette vu me rendait encore plus excitée et quand Jasper tritura ses tétons et qu'elle rejeta sa tête en arrière se fut ma fin. Bella prit ma place et je me mis derrière Jasper en caressant ses larges épaules, son torse musclé et ses abdos bien dessiné. Je le senti se détendre sous mon touché et grogna. Je mordillai son coup et son épaule. Le venin me coula dans la bouche et je léchai sa peau de marbre. Je respirai son odeur à plein poumon et pressa mes seins contre son dos en me frottant contre lui. Il grogna plus fort et alla de plus en plus vite en Bella qui cria si fort que tout Forks l'entendait forcement.

« Oh, oui putain … » Grogna Jasper.

Un grondement sourd sorti de sa poitrine et je sentis les vibrements sous mes doigts. Je griffai ses cotes et pris ses boules en main et les serra sans ménagement. Dans les secondes il explosa en Bella en un long râle. Nous nous couchions sur mon lit, Bella s'endormit entre nous deux, ma main sur sa poitrine. Jasper et moi nous regardions avant de fermer à notre tour les yeux en réfléchissons à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était sans aucun doute l'une des expériences les plus excitantes de ma vie.


End file.
